


Falling Slowly

by Bishmonster



Series: Falling series [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bouncing quarters off of Thor's ass, F/M, Frigga (Marvel) Lives, Lactation Kink, NSFW, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Thor Is Not Stupid, Unplanned Pregnancy, needs to be a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-23 06:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11397027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bishmonster/pseuds/Bishmonster
Summary: Darcy finds out she's pregnant.





	1. Chapter 1

Sometimes there were big moments in a person's life that were clearly defined and marked by what happened before and what happens after. Birthdays are the most common, wedding, funerals, graduations. All big and significant events. Usually immortalized by pictures or forgotten with copious amounts of liquor.

Darcy's big event happened in the bathroom of Tony Stark's lab.

She prayed to every deity there was, so that there was no footage of her losing her lunch for no good reason except maybe the good reason was a baby. Thor's baby.

And it was just her luck, the first person she'd see upon her exit was none other than Captain America, her maybe nemesis.

"Miss Lewis!" He looked startled. "Are you all right?"

"What are you doing here, Steve." She took to calling him Steve after she apologized for tasing him in the street last month. He still called her Miss Lewis, either because of his 1940's mentality or because he still thought she was a big ol' whore for shacking up with Thor and he was trying to be polite.

Yeah, well, now she was going to be a big ol' pregnant whore.

"Miss Lewis!" He cried out again when she turned right around to vomit once more. Morning sickness her ass. It was nearly three in the afternoon. Darcy stumbled forward nearly branding herself on the toilet seat. Steve came into the small room and crouched next to her. He gathered up her loose curls to hold her hair back.

Well, shit, Steve. Way to be helpful. She might have to start a moratorium on her grudge.

"What's going on? Are you sick? Was it something you ate?" He found a towel and was wiping her sweaty face. "Should I take you to medical? Do you want me to call Thor?" It was the most she had ever heard out of him.

"I'm ok." She told him. "Don't call Thor. I know what's wrong."

"Are you going to tell me?" Steve demanded. He huffed when she shook her head no. "Fine. Is there anything I can get you?" He had his hands on his hips. He looked so tall from her position on the floor, back against the wall and knees up.

"A bottle of water," Darcy said, "and a pregnancy test."

She wasn't sure if it was his ridiculous fish mouth, or biology that had her throwing up again but his warm hand rubbing her back was pretty damn comforting.

Fifteen minutes later, Darcy was still on the bathroom floor. She was sipping on her second bottle of water and waiting patiently with her unlikely companion. Darcy was too anxious to imagine Captain America buying a pregnancy test at the drugstore but she did file it away for later. He had come back blushing worse than she ever could and it would have been hilarious if she wasn't tied up in knots.

They were both staring at the little plastic thing balanced in the edge of the sink.

The timer on her phone went off. She didn't move. Steve was looking at her and the thing and then back to her. He cleared his throat twice before he said, "Do you want me to check it?"

Well, yeah, because obviously she was too chicken shit. But Darcy shook her head no and buried her face into her jeans. He sighed and settled back down with her. Then he started the tapping.

"What is that?" She asked, voice rough and cracking. "Is that your phone? Who are you texting?" She would literally kill him if he was talking to Thor.

"Um. It's Nat. She's wondering where I am."

"What did you tell her." Darcy's eyes were suspicious. Steve looked downright nervous. As well he should be. She might've apologized but she never promised not to tase him again.

"I told her I was still in Tony's labs, waiting for him to finish the new protective wear. It's not a lie. She would know if I was lying. She always knows."

"That's because you suck at it." Darcy informed him and finally got off the floor. She picked up the thing that could make her little moment with Steve Rogers a big moment.

"What's it say." He asked, sounding as anxious as she felt. Then he had to scramble to catch her before she dropped to the ground.

  
*******

She'd only been out a few moments but it was long enough for Steve to open his big fat mouth and get Tony's attention. Her boss's hands smelled like glue. She batted his hands away from tapping her checks.

"I'm ok. I'm ok." She had to repeat herself because the first time didn't sound like English. "Tony stop! Let me sit up."

"Hell no kid, I'm taking you to medical. Jarvis! Why didn't you tell me something was wrong with Shorty?"

"I apologize, Sir, Miss Lewis enacted Privacy Protocol."

"Handy thing, that." She said in lieu of an explanation.

"Shorty is that a pee stick?" Tony sounded like he was about to choke on air. Steve helped Darcy stand but did not let go of her elbow in case she passed out again.

"Yep." It's not like she had long to keep it a secret. She just wanted one day. Or week. Or month. Now that Tony knew it wasn't long before everyone else knew.

"It's positive." He accused.

"Yep." Dizzy again she rested against Steve. What a weird thing.

"I'm not ready to be a grandpa!" Tony cried.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Central Park Zoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never been pregnant so thanks to my sister! She giving me tips and real experience that I'm twisting around for funsies!
> 
> Go read her stuff!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> [DomesticatedTendencies](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DomesticatedTendencies/pseuds/DomesticatedTendencies)

"Is there a party?" Cool and deep Natasha's voice broke the silence. Both Darcy and Steve were fish mouthed at Tony for his little announcement. Natasha took one look at the pregnancy test in the Billionaire's hand. "Out. Both of you, out."

The two men obeyed quickly.

"Myshka," Natasha took one of Darcy's wringing hands. "What do you need?" Slate gray eyes were assessing with concern.

"Air! I need air!" Darcy could not breathe, like metaphorically and she wanted out of the Tower right fucking then. But also she wanted to curl up in Thor's bed and not come out until she could figure out what to do.

Natasha pulled her by the hand out of the labs, past a glaring Tony and a bewildered Steve Rogers. Then down to the lobby and out into the busy streets. The spy ushered her into a waiting town car. Darcy was too numb to pay attention to where they were going. Natasha's shoulder against her own was grounding.

"Eat this." Her friend said. It was a power bar. "And drink this."

"Gingerale? I haven't had this since..." since her parent were alive. Darcy stopped talking and stuffed her mouth. She was starving, nothing left in her stomach since her Linda Blair moment.

Natasha took her to the zoo.

"I left my bag." Darcy said aloud waiting in line to purchase tickets. There were a million kids there, all screaming and crying and running around. What the hell was Natasha thinking?

"No worries Myshka. I'll pay today."

Inside there were even more children, with frazzled mothers and angry fathers and petulant teenagers and it was so... loud that now Darcy thought she was drowning in sound instead of being choked. Neither were pleasant. Natasha seemed to have a destination in mind and the further they got into the zoo, the quieter it became. Darcy breathed in with a deep sigh of relief.

They stopped at the Polar Circle, stepped inside to see the penguins.

"I like their fat bellies." Natasha shrugged. They found a bench and sat. The birds made weird noises but for the most part, it was quiet and dim.

"How long do you think it will take for Tony to tell Thor." Darcy finally asked, after nearly an hour. Natasha was the most patient woman in the world.

"You're a fool if you think he didn't already know." It was said gently but Darcy still flinched.

"What makes you say that! I just found out. I'm barely even late!"

"Fertility God." Natasha shrugged. "The question is, why are you freaking out?"

"I don't know! Ok! Maybe I do! I... I..." Darcy stood up to pace. She couldn't think.

"Do you want this baby?" Natasha's tone was strange and far away.

"I can barely take care of myself much less a baby?" She cried.

"Untrue, Myshka, you take care of us all. You practically have a grown man child for a son. And Steve has finally pulled his head out of his ass and started therapy because of you."

"I never said anything to him."

"You didn't need to. In fact, when you refused to talk to him your first week here, he started asking questions why you wouldn't let him apologize or even look at him."

"I was just being petty." Darcy huffed and sat back down.

"You got his attention." Natasha instructed. "The tasing didn't hurt. I explained to him you thought he was going to attack you again."

"I never said that!" She protested.

Natasha shrugged noncommittally. "Pepper implied it. She gave him options and he took them. It was only reinforced when you apologized to him."

"But..." Darcy weakly started. "A baby is different. And what if Thor doesn't want to have children? I mean, the man is millennia old and as far as I know doesn't have children! Hell, even Loki has kids!" She lost steam for a minute and slumped against Natasha. Then she jumped up!

"And babies are expensive and I'm already... a burden." But she knew she was lying to herself. Thor had shown her how much he wanted her around over the past month too many times for her to doubt him and not a one of those times had to do with sex. She waved her last statement away like she was erasing a chalk board. "Ok so that's a lie but... what if he doesn't want to have kids with me. It's too soon! What if he thinks I'm trying to trap him? He did say he wanted forever but what the hell does that even mean? Isn't that what guys say? I... don't."

"Darcy." Natasha said patiently. "The question wasn't about Thor or your relationship. Though, if you don't believe that man doesn't love you then not only are you a fool but you're an idiot."

"Mean." Darcy muttered.

"The question was: do you want this baby." Natasha emphasized the 'you' to leave little doubt what she meant.

Darcy didn't have to think about it. She knew her answer when she realized what had happened after the first time they had sex.

"Yes."

Natasha smile was the brightest thing in the room. She patted the bench for Darcy to join her again. "Don't worry about Thor or his reaction. This baby is happening despite what he wants or doesn't. You are not alone, Myshka. I will help you. Anything you need."

Darcy was totally going to blame the hormones for what happened next.

"Shh. Shhhhhh. Cry it all out. It's ok to be afraid. It's ok to be worried. But not for long, ok? We have a baby to plan for." Darcy buried her head in Natasha stomach and let the woman sooth her. They spent the rest of the afternoon at the zoo, for several hours watching the penguins with Darcy laying on her side, head pillowed by Natasha's deadly thighs, then they meandered around to see the snow leopard and the grizzlies. They didn't talk about anything important and Darcy was grateful because her mind was just a big blank of nothing now that Natasha had reassured her.

They stopped at a drug store on the way back for more ginger ale. Natasha also tossed a bottle of vitamins to Darcy.

"Prenatal? Makes me think of warships."

Natasha shook her head and checked them out. The drive back was comfortable silence until the spy had to ruin it.

"Do you want me there when you tell him?"

"What? No! I don't know? Do I have to tell him?" Darcy lifted her head from Natasha's shoulder. She promised herself one day to be clingy and then maybe one more and then she would try to stand on her own. "Besides you said he already knows!"

"You still have to talk to him about it."

"Why can't we just... let it happen? I'm mean if he already knows and he's not stupid then we don't have to talk about it."

"Don't be absurd." Natasha said sweetly. "I can be there if you want me."

"I don't want you to see him get mad if he doesn't want this."

"Now I know you're an idiot." Natasha teased.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor drops some truth bombs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is having a safe and happy fourth! Do not forget to take precautions with your animals! And please, please, don't drink and drive!!!! Of course, who am I kidding, we are all reading lol

"Little One, are you home? I have returned from watching the glorious battle betwixt the New York Yankees and the Blue Birds of Toronto. It was not as invigorating as the game played with pig skins and the mead was weak but Sam Wilson and Clinton were most amusing! We had Nachos! We must make Nachos! Do you know how to make Nachos?

Darcy was by herself on the couch. She opted to be alone with Thor when she told him, but promised to have Jarvis page the spy should the need arise. Like if she felt she was going to chicken out.

"Hjarta, are you hurt? You are so pale. You've been crying." Thor wasn't exactly accusing. He knelt before her on the floor, humble in his concern but still dominating the room with his presence. He was just so... big and full of life. Powerful and free. Darcy didn't want to chain him down.

"How do you know that?" She said defensively. She had her arms crossed over her middle and she was leaning forward as if she could literally hide her news.

"Little One. Your eyes are red and your cheeks are flushed. And you are cold." He plucked at the sweatshirt she had taken from his closet. "You are always cold after a good cry."

"Observant fucker." She mumbled.

"You've still to tell me what is going on." He chided. He was rubbing his hands up and down her limbs and she was wondering if he was checking for broken bones. Thor leaned forward and whisper soft. "Is it the babe?"

Well, fuck, Natasha was right! Before Darcy could respond, Thor was picking her up off the couch. His face was blank except for a small tick on his clenched mandible but he held her close to his chest. "I shall take you to the healers. My mother told me tales of some mortals who cannot carry a child of the Aesir. Do not fret Little One."

He was trying to comfort her over the loss of their unborn baby that hadn't actually happened? How was this her life again?

"The baby is fine! As far as I know! Put me down Thor! We need to talk!" He stopped before the door and let her legs drop, then he followed and surprised her greatly by wrapping his arms around her waist and pushing his face into her belly. He was speaking in a language she did not understand and doing his best to hug the baby inside.

"You knew!" There really was no doubt.

"Yes. Why are you vexed. I boasted of it after." He stood again and took her hand.

"When?" She demanded but she already knew.

"In the shower." He looked like an adorable puppy and not like a baby daddy.

"I thought that was sex talk."

"''Tis strange sex talk." Thor stated.

"Thor you are one kinky motherfucker and you know it."

His response to her accusation was to yank her too him and kiss her until she could barely stand on her own two feet much less continue the conversation. He stripped her right the in front of the door and palmed her heavy breast.

"Sensitive? Little One?" He plucked at her pebbled nipple. "Soon they will be full of milk for our babe." He picked her up to use his mouth. She wrapped her bare thighs around him. His tongue was hot and wet and his teeth just a hair's breadth away from being too sharp. The duality of Thor pinching on one and suckling the other nipple made her rock against his still clothed body. She was ruining his game day shirt with her arousal. She did not care.

Darcy threw her head back and groaned. She needed him. Right now. And he wanted to tease her. But also, Natasha was right, they needed to talk.

Thor reached down between them, unbuckled his pants and freed his cock. He slowly eased her down his length still holding her up in the air.

They could talk later.

The stretch was still alarming but she was slick enough to take him. He pulled her up and dropped her back down while she held on for dear life.

"I'm touching your womb, Little One. Where our babe resides." It was crazy hot to hear him talk that way. He was so very deep, pressing incessantly against her cervix. She had never thought about pregnancy in this way. It was usually a subject she avoided at all cost. And she never ever drank after a pregnant woman, like it was contagious.

Thor seemed to revel in it as he spoke dirty and illuminating words to her. Not only was he sexually dominate he also had some kink about pregnancy and... lactation? He wanted to see the milk spill down her belly? Ok. Something else they would have to discuss.

In the meantime he was battering her insides in a way that had her melting and shaking. "Yes Hjarta, shake apart for me, let me feel the spillings of you pleasure." He dropped her heavily onto his cock making her grunt and cry out. "There you go... I've got you Sweet One." The intensity of her orgasm made her whimper uncontrollably. He slipped out and laughed when she pouted at him.

"You didn't...?" She nuzzled into his throat.

"I will. Fret not. Just rest." He stepped out of his shoes and jeans and took her to bed. He laid her out carefully, hand lingering at her belly. His skin was so much more tan than hers, golden and strong with sinew.

Thor undressed and joined her.

"It's too early for bed." She said. "And I skipped out on Tony. I should probably check on him."

"Tony took Pepper to dinner." Thor told her.

"See, I am a shit assistant! How could I possibly be a mother?" She cried. He had settled over her and continued to play with her nipples. She didn't understand his sudden fascination with her breasts so she ignored it.

"I will spank you if you speak about yourself this way again." He pinched her left nipple extra hard for emphasis.

"Rude!" She gasped and arched her back. His chuckle was dark. His beard scratchy on her rib. He was nuzzling the underside of her tit, tasting the skin there with his tongue.

"You are worried to tell me about the babe." He stated. "Perhaps you could tell me why, Little one." He slid down her body until his face was at the swell of her stomach. It wasn't a baby swell, just the average swell of a woman who did not work out regularly and loved to bake. He kissed her there. Darcy realized this action was familiar. He did it daily and she had never noticed. Wow. Natasha was right again.

She did not say anything but she did touch his head. He looked up at her with gleaming blue lightening eyes. His teeth bright against the beard and his tan.

"Perhaps if you are shy, I can hide my face." He told her before he dipped his head to lick down from her belly button all the way to her mons. He stopped and looked up, grinning when he saw her panting.

Her tired bundle of nerves sparked up. He suckled at it and then dipped lower until he was lapping at her inner labia, soothing the tender abused flesh.

"So soft." He exclaimed softly. "So open for me." His tongue worked inside her hole. "Like honey." He commented. It didn't take long before she was writhing with impatience.

He held her wrists by her side and his shoulders held her legs open. He was not letting her get anywhere and he was not letting her cum.

"Hjarta, tell me." He demanded, lips shiny with her essence. He went back to slowly tonguing her clit. Using the lightest of pressure.

"I.... ch...can't" she chattered out.

He pressed hard, then backed off. He tugged at her wrist.

"Please, Thor... I can't." This was incredibly unfair. He was denying her orgasm just to have his way.

Sneaky Thor.

"Uuuuggggghhhhhh," she groaned and bucked her hips in anger. He did nothing but laugh against her soaked pussy. "Fine!" She wailed. "I'm scared." She whispered. "What if I can't do this? What if you don't want this? Will I be able to keep my job? Will the baby be healthy? Have I trapped you? What if the baby has powers? I don't have the best of examples to go off of when it comes to caring for another being."

Thor had stopped during her tirade and moved back up. He held her face between his capable hands. "My Darcy do not doubt I want this. When I said forever... I meant it. Please. Do not worry so. If the Norns will bless us, the baby will be healthy and we will figure ieverything else out together. And for your abilities, Little One, you already take care of many beings. Anthony and Clinton. Samuel and Natasha. You have even been helpful to Steven with enrolling him in Art classes and teaching him how to use the cell phone." Thor paused. "When you forget to hold your grudge." She pouted at him.

"I don't forget. He's just stubborn and doesn't want to show weakness to anybody. I just ignore that bullshit."

"See." He said. "Helpful and caring, In different ways for sure but you give them all unconditional support. Even love. A true Hearth Goddess." He kissed her deep to still her protests.

"Mayhaps, one day, you will love me as well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even I was lik "whhaaaaaat? Thor!!!!! How can you just leave it like that!!????"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy meets her OBGYN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't even read through this one so if it doesn't make sense.... also I've never been preggers so I'm kinda making shit up as I go ;)

Love Thor? Of course she loved Thor. He was amazing. Gentle and kind. Intelligent and sexually arousing. He was mighty and he was humble and he was the best thing that had ever happened to her even before when she was nothing to him but the Intern. Thor was her friend before he pulled her out of the gutter and gave her a home never asking for anything in return except that she let him.

But loving him and telling him we're two entirely different things.

He hadn't let her say anything after, overwhelming her senses by burying himself deep inside. He made her cum until she literally passed out from the intensity of his orgasm. When she woke up, she found he had bathed her in the night and dressed her in one of his t-shirts. He had been called away on a mission with Steve and Natasha. That was two weeks ago and she hadn't heard anything from any of them, just updates that they were alive.

Tony bemoaned the fact that they couldn't drink together anymore to ease her loneliness of course. Then he betrayed himself by demanding she make an appointment with a baby doctor. When she put it off he picked and picked and picked at her until finally she exploded.

"Tony! You are Not my dad!"

He set down the gauntlet in his hands and very seriously said, "I could be."

"My father's name was John." She didn't realize she was crying. It was something they had both had to get used to. The rampant hormones.

"Adult adoption is a thing. The Japanese perfected it. You have no parents living. I have no children and need an heir." He sounded calm which meant he was the exact opposite.

"You've only known me less than two months." She tried to used reason to get him to see how impulsive and absurd he was being. "And before that my old boss and friend of two years thought I was so annoying she kicked me out!"

"Don't you think if I didn't have the privilege of fortune, I would not also be considered annoying? That no one would take me in if I needed help?"

"Tony! That's not true!" She cried and went to him from across the labs were she was working on his appointments he never managed to be on time for unless she color coded them with a smiley face sticker. To let him know which were important and not a waste of his time.

"Isn't it though? Be honest Shorty. Of the two of us, whose life long family friend betrayed them to be kidnapped and killed and who had an alien Prince come looking for them for no reason than he missed her?"

"How do you know I won't betray you to?"

"You won't." He said, emphatically.

"You can't know that!" Gawd that man was exasperating.

"I trust you." He picked up his tool and metal glove.

"You do not!" She denied.

"Nope. I do. Why are we still arguing about this. I'll have Pepper draw up the paperwork tomorrow. She might even have it ready." He shrugged like it wasn't a major life decision. "Hey call that place with the meat things. Are you hungry? I'm hungry." He turned his attention away for a minute and just when she thought he had dropped the issue, "if you don't have an appointment by Friday, I will drag you down to medic myself."

Her appoint was at three the following afternoon. Thor was still not back yet. She didn't want to go alone. Natasha also wasn't back yet. Darcy was pretty sure her friend would have gone with her. She asked Clint but he was busy. Sam was at the VA . Both Tony and Pepper had appointment. And Bruce just ran away. Like he always did. She still could not get the man to relax around her or anybody.

Well fine. She could do this alone. She just had to put on her big girl panties and then... take them off.

"Are you Darcy? Hi! I'm Dr. Cho. I'm not usually an OBGYN but I heard we are having an alien baby?"

Darcy chuckled nervously. Dr. Cho was a young pretty Asian woman with an enthusiastic attitude and a soft caring voice.

"I work with the Avengers for all their medical needs. And have studied up on the physiology of the Aesir. Thor gets pretty banged up sometimes and I stitch him back together."

"Oh. I hadn't realized." Darcy was swinging her legs off the edge of the hospital bed.

"Yeah. Steve's the worst though. He forgets that super serum does not mean indestructible." The Doctor winked.

"I can see that." Darcy chuckled.

"So I have some questions and we need to do a breast and pelvic exam. Can you tell me the last time you've had one done?"

"It's been about a year."

"I see. And birth control? Or allergies? When was your last period?" Dr. Cho was taking her blood pressure.

"No allergies and I stopped taking it about three months ago. Ish." Darcy shrugged. "Also my last period was a little over two months ago."

"Have you been pregnant before? Had any abortions or miscarriages?" The Doctor asked softy.

"No. No. This is my first time."

"Have you had any serious illnesses or hospitalizations?"

"Nope. Healthy as a horse." Darcy tried to smile.

"Ok, why don't you lay back and I'll check things out. Raise you arms." Yeah, that's fucking awkward having some strange albeit nice woman palpate the soft fatty breast tissue. Armpits exposed and cold light of the hospital room glaring. Darcy didn't like it one bit.

The next part was even worse. Speculums were weird. And uncomfortable. Darcy felt exposed and vulnerable.

"Everything is looking good. Here you go, sweetheart." Dr. Cho handed her a tissue. "Those pesky hormones."

"Yeah. So random." Dr. Cho was good people for letting Darcy save face. She also took a moment to cover herself.

"Ok. So. Are you ready for the ultrasound?" Dr. Cho asked and then her eyes got real big when a loud voice came from outside the room.

"I'm afraid you can't go in there! Dr. Cho is with a patient."

"I'm aware." Said a gravelly slightly accented voice. The door opened widely.

"Hjarta." Thor said upon entering. He was dirty and dusty and the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"Dr. Cho," he greeted with a small bow.

The Doctor giggled.

Darcy snorted and put out her hand for a fist bump. Dr. Cho was the epitome of cool and quick on the uptake.

"Will you be joining use for the duration of the exam? We are about to do an ultrasound. That is, of course, Darcy doesn't mind that you are here? You do not mind, do you?"

"Hell no. Come over here and hold my hand." She was crying again and didn't know what to do to stop it.

"Of course, Sweet One." He sat down next to her. "Cold." He stated over her fingers, a wrinkle on his brow. He kissed her fingertips and then leaned down to kiss her wet cheek. "I have missed you." He said tenderly. Laying his dusty forehead on hers.

"Same. I missed you so much!" She exclaimed. He kissed her mouth and she sobbed.

"Wow. Those hormones of yours are out of control. I'll see if I can't find you something for that." Darcy had forgotten the doctor was there. "Ok, this will be cold." The goop was cold and gross. Thor leaned closer when she shivered to provide some body heat. He smelled like fire and gun smoke.

"Are you..." she started to ask if he was hurt, his eyes had this misty quality she had never seen before and then she heard the loud rapid pacing heartbeat coming from the weird little machine. Thor looked up as well. His gaze was just as fixed as hers only his was on her exposed and slimy stomach. He gripped her hand tighter.

"Our babe." He said reverently.

"Yep. Everything looks great! Heartbeat sounds healthy.." The Doctor said. "Thor, why don't we give Darcy a minute to get changed." She had handed Darcy a towel to wipe up the goop. Thor took it from her and clean her himself.

"Wow." Dr. Cho cleared her throat. "Yeah. We'll be out side."

Darcy got dressed quickly and set back down. Her mind was racing and her hand never strayed far from her stomach. When they joined her she was only half paying attention to the questions or the answers she was giving.

"Alright. I guess that's it. We will schedule another appointment for six weeks from now and that's when we can find out the sex of the baby. Please, please do not hesitate to call if you have any questions or concerns. Or if you have any bleeding or harsh symptoms."

"Thank you." Darcy said. Thor led her back to their floor with a hand on the small of her back the whole way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast for dinner!!!

When they got off the elevator a quick and deadly red blur attacked her with a big hug. "I won't be leaving for that long again. And Thor and I decided that we will go on separate missions if possible. I didn't realize we would be gone so long." Natasha still had her in a hug but she was using on hand to pat her belly. "Fury's a dick for letting that drag on for so long." The spy said vehemently. "I could have dealt with it in half the time if he hadn't had to try diplomacy first."

"I must confess, I would rather your way as well." Thor mused. He went into the kitchen for a tall glass of water. Darcy watched his throat muscles flex as he drank.

"He flew all the back with Mjlonir. He didn't want to wait a second longer." Steve said, his hair was still wet from his shower and he was seated at the table with a large bowl of cereal. Darcy knew that wasn't going to keep him full and he would graze the whole day if she didn't do something about it. Because if he touched her peanut butter m&ms again she was going to tase him in the balls this time.

"Waffles or pancakes! Speak up while you have the chance. Thor, my honey butt, you're on eggs. Steve, bacon and sausage. Nat... track down Dr. Banner, Hawkass and the Power Couple when they return. Is Sam gonna be off work soon? Have him pick up some juice! And tell him none of that cranberry apple shit either!!! He gets one or the other! Orange juice is also acceptable."

Natasha raised an eyebrow at the petite brunette.

"Please!" Darcy added like she didn't really forget. Then she grinned mischievously. Natasha shook her head and left. Darcy was excited for the impromptu family dinner.

Thor was humming as he scrambled the eggs, he added cheese and onions. Darcy was full steam, flipping pancakes and keeping an eye one the waffle maker. Thor alone could eat ten. So she had to make a fuck ton of batter. Steve was in an apron, on guard over the sizzling meat. Darcy heard a familiar rustling sound.

"Clint Francis, you get your ass down here, wash your hands and set the table!!!!" He practically fell to the floor in his hurry to obey her. Thor teased her.

"My mother has used that tone many a time on Loki and myself. She would be very proud."

Oh Gawd! She was having Thor's baby and had never met his parents. Shit. Shit. Shit.

"My sweet, what is the matter."

"Yeah, what happened to your face?" Clint asked

"Nothing!" She squeaked out. "I fine. I just realized I forgot something. It's ok." She turned her face away. She had no idea why she cared but suddenly all she wanted to do was meet Thor's revered mother Frigga. She had only just survived the dark elves and Jane said she had been sweet and kind but also incredibly fierce and who cared about what Jane says, Darcy just as suddenly no longer wanted to meet Thor's momma.

Dinner was... interesting? Is that the word to use when Thor wouldn't let her sit anywhere but on his lap, one hand splayed across her stomach while everyone else acted like this was acceptable. Except for Tony, who spent the entirety of the meal glaring at his teammate.

Whatevs. By the end of Breakfast for Dinner! She was sleepy from the food and the heat of Thor. She had closed her eyes for a minute enjoying the cuddling when a thump woke her up.

"Wha???" The stack of papers in front of her was inches thick. And bound with tab looking things.

"Pepper marked all the places for you to sign." Tony claimed. He wasn't looking at Darcy though.

"What's it for." She was pretty sure she knew but still, he was being rash.

Instead of answering like an adult, he tried to steamroll her. "Will the baby be a Lewis or a Lewis-Stark? You don't have to change your name if you don't want but I'd like my grandkid to carry my name."

The entire table was flabbergasted.

"The Babe will carry my surname." Thor's voice was booming in the silence.

Wow. Look at all these men making decisions for her. Darcy caught Natasha's eye and then Pepper's. She was pretty sure she got her message across when both the red heads stood as one and then swept her out of the room.

They went to the pent house.

  
******

  
"Tony really likes you. He doesn't do that often, not really. He can be friendly with anyone beneath all his acerbic wit but he doesn't like people. With you... it was like this instant connection. It's hard for him to let that dangle. I mean, he wants to cement your connection."

"Pepper even you have agree, he barely knows me."

"It is rather fast, but a truth?" Pepper asked. She took a sip of the wine Natasha had opened. "I knew I loved him within a week. I never would have stayed if I hadn't." Pepper's face, beneath the freckles was flush from the wine and the sharing. Cool calm and serene had been replaced with a sweet lovely woman who blushed and sometimes got tipsy. Adorable.

"I've known him on paper a lot longer than in person but even I can see the difference in his behavior." Natasha added and Darcy was unsure when this became about convincing her to sign the adoption papers. Darcy's eyebrows were in her hair line and she was wishing she had more than ginger ale in her cup.

"He's on a regular sleep schedule and only missed dinner once this week." Pepper told the spy.

"He hasn't blown anything up in days."  
Natasha added. "Nor have you had to have any press conferences about someone he's pissed off."

Pepper tipped her glass in acknowledgement.

"But will this last? One day he's gonna wake up and be tired of my nagging and micromanaging his life. Plus. When the baby gets here, I won't be able to spend all my time with him and he will start to feel neglected. I don't want him regretting this later." Darcy argued.

"He's already started building a suit for Darcy. One that will expand in the middle to make room for her tummy." Pepper's voice got wavering Darcy realized she was on her third glass of wine.

"That's... sweet." Natasha mused. "And smart." She turned the full force of her slate green gaze at Darcy. "You should sign. You are only hurting him by not signing."

"I don't want to hurt him." Darcy whispered.

"And I'm not ready to be a Grandma but I still think you should sign."

Honestly? What was it with these people?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure smut;)

When she got home, it was late. Late enough for her to be surprised when she saw the light on in the living room. Darcy peeked over the wall just to see if Thor had fallen asleep after all his heroing and travels. It dawned on her that it couldn't have been easy to fly such a distance only holding onto a hammer. No wonder his arms were massive.

Thor was awake and reading which did things to her she couldn't quite describe. He looked and sometimes acted like a throwback for all the advancement of his home planet but then he would come out of left field acting like the hawt professor who would totes trade "A" grades for sexual favors. That is... when he wasn't being adorable and doting, or fiercely protective.

She sighed. So conflicting. Because she wanted to be mad at him and couldn't be. He had every right to want to claim his kid and they hadn't discussed anything important yet. Which she was pretty sure was her fault.

Darcy dropped the tome of legal papers on the kitchen table. She joined Thor and crawled into his lap without waiting for permission. She was too tired to worry about it.

"You are not angry? I thought you were upset when you left. Sam said you needed 'girl time'. Is this anything like 'lady time'?" He queried. He made the air quotes around her like an awkward hug. Darcy wanted to tell him so badly how much she loved him.

"No." She choked out, half laughing and half holding back the words she was afraid she would never be able to say. "Two different things entirely!" She felt him nod against the crown of her head. "What are you reading?" She sobered. "Thor is that a pregnancy book? The guys guide to surviving... where did you get this."

She hadn't thought it was possible for him to turn bashful. "Sam's mother sent it to me. Is that... something father's do on Midgard? Prepare for the baby mentally?" He put the book aside as if to hide it. Darcy couldn't take it anymore, she leaned up to kiss his adorable face.

It turned heated quickly.

Thor shucked her shirt off taking one of the magic bras with it. It barely survived and landed on the floor haphazardly. He moved her to sit back to his front and massaged her aching breasts. His chest was nearly purring behind her. He spent long moments tugging at her swollen nipple, watching from over her shoulder. She was writhing against him because as much as it felt wonderful, it was also mildly painful.

"Thor, I can't." She could not articulate how much he was driving her crazy with the duality.

"Yes you can Little One. Just lay back and enjoy." His breath was hot against her cheek. His dick was burning a hole at the small of her back.

"Please, Thor, please. I need you." She didn't want to say 'fuck me'. What they did was so far beyond just fucking.

"And you shall have me." He promised darkly. He stood her up and yanked down her pants. Her panties did not survive and she pouted at him until he freed his manhood. He barely gave her time to admire him before he sat her back down in his lap. His dick was rubbing her wet and puffy lips in a mockery of what she wanted so very badly.

"Yes, Little One, soak me with your juices." He praised, once again pulling on her nipples. "Your tits have grown fuller." He told her. "They quicken to prepare for your milk."

Kinky bastard. She sighed into the pleasure/pain.

"Relax, Hjarta, and let me take care of you." Thor twisted, tugged and pulled until she thought she was going insane. His cock head bumping into her clit randomly didn't help matters either. She could feel his thickness so close to where she wanted but he wouldn't let her have it. She begged for him to do something. Anything.

Thor spread her legs, feet on his knees. With one hand he held her just under her heaving chest and the other he trailed down to her apex.

"Relax." He was telling her. She struggled to obey. She tried to close her legs, once again vulnerable and exposed for the second time that day.

"Aaah." She cried when he slapped the inside of her thigh.

"Keep your legs open." He commanded and slapped her other thigh to leave matching red marks. His touch to her clit made her head fall back and a helpless needy moan escaped. She tried to trap his hand and he growled.

"Fuck! Ouch! That hurts Thor!" She was glaring up at him, hard to do turned away. He chuckled at her.

"You like it, Little One, your quim is a mess for it." He slid his hand into her wetness. Dipped a finger inside. She bucked to get him to go deeper.

"You're being very naughty Little One." He threatened. Oh. Shit. He was going to spank her again. Thor made sure her legs were spread. Confused, she started to say his name, then she could do nothing but scream when his hot and heavy hand came down on her pussy.

The pain was white hot and her body seized up. "What the fuck was that for?" She cried. He didn't answer, he took her mouth instead. She tensed when he spread her thighs again, feet balanced on his knees once more.

"Relax." He demanded and she was slow to obey. "You have been neglecting yourself. I can see how you have lost weight. You must be healthy and strong to carry one of the Aesir. That was one. The next one is for your hesitation to take Anthony's fosterage. You doubt yourself more than you doubt him. I will not have it." This time she gasped and would have fallen off his lap if he didn't have such a good grip on her. The pain was just as blinding as before, the wet sound, filthy. She felt cream slip out of her.

"This last one is for fun." He said and slapped her again just as hard. "You respond so beautifully. I could have never imagined. I'm going to take you this way. I will not be gentle this time. It has been too long." He was speaking more to himself than to her but Darcy was in full agreement.

Thor's first thrust was fast and forceful. Darcy lost control of her voice and sounds she had never heard came out as he was pushing into her red and abused flesh. The angle was strange and she had to wiggle to get used to it. Thor was groaning, his hands lifting her up and back down.

"I will not last." He told her. But Darcy was not ready for it to be over.

"Let me up! Thor! Let me up!" She pinched his thigh.

He stopped immediately. His face was thunderous and fierce. "Have I hurt you? The book said it would be okay to play. Hjarta, tell me where it hurts."

"What? No! Just, let me up. Sit back down. Trust me." She stood between his spread golden haired thighs. He had to help her but soon she was easing back onto his thick shaft. It still stole her breath but this way she could set the pace.

"You clever lass!" Thor cried. "Ride me Little One. Aaaarrrrgggggghhhhh!" He sounded tortured which was just fine with her . She felt stretched and spread as she slowly worked her way up and down his length. Her legs grew tired but she pushed herself harder. Until finally she broke and spasmed with release. He caught her before she could fall off and he continued to thrust, cock rasping against her walls. He filled her with a cry and then held her body while she pulsed with aftershocks.

"That would surely had done the deed if you were not already carrying." He boasted, rubbing her quivering belly.

"Yep." She popped the 'p'.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Thor's away...

Something was wrong. Seriously wrong. And had been for a while. Darcy considered herself a smart girl. She wasn't a genius but she was reasonably intelligent. So when her vision would periodically go black at the edges and she gradually became short of breath, she might've been a little panicky. And for some reason, ashamed.

Thor had been gone for the two weeks since her second visit with Dr. Cho. He wanted to take care of all his duties now, before the baby came and he did not know how long it would take. Thor had wanted to take her with him but Tony had been commissioned for a new type of engine using the reactor technology and he had gone into focus overdrive. Darcy was not afraid to use her delicate condition against the Engineering Wizard, as he was calling himself these days, to keep him in check. It worked for the most part.

Darcy hadn't been feeling like herself since Thor left and she wasn't sure if it was because she missed him or because of the lack of orgasms or the big empty bed she laid awake in all night or if it was the pregnancy or the sad looks rolling off of Tony since she had not even touched the giant bundle of legalese on her kitchen table. So she ignored the discomfort and she buckled down to take care of Tony and now... she was pretty sure she was going to black out. Natasha was not going to be happy.

The spy had been on her ass, making sure she ate, making sure she stayed away from caffeine, making sure she stayed active outside of the labs. Her friend did her best to keep her occupied during Thor's absence. Yoga at lunch with a bamboozled Bruce was a thing now. Clint was down to play video games in late evenings when she would bundle Tony off to the pent house into the care Pepper. Even Steve had taken to spending time with her in the too quiet mornings when Tony was still pretty incoherent, like she didn't fucking know he was sneaking down to work after she went to bed,

Natasha was good people, she spent many an evening with Darcy, cooking and talking and planning and now... Darcy had dropped the ball somehow. She hoped she could figure it out before Natasha found out.

Unfortunately, Darcy was pretty sure she was out of time. Standing in front of the ugly green refrigerator, struggling for a deep breath and failing, she was swaying on her feet. All she wanted was a bottle of water, she was so very thirsty. But her limbs were refusing to work. The room was all tilted and wonky and the lights were too dim. Darcy idly wondered how Tony could see in such terrible lighting and then, as they do, everything went black.

*******

"Fuck. Jarvis! I need Dr. Cho in the labs ASAP. And get Natasha down here now. Darcy, you wonderful little imp. Wake up. Please wake up. Darcy girl, I need to see those pretty blue eyes. Let me see those peepers." Tony's rough working man's hands were on her face, patting her cheeks.

"Jeepers creepers." She was pretty sure she said.

"What was that honey, come on, open your eyes. I need you to tell me what's wrong. I don't know what to do. I work with machines not squishy human parts. Come on. Please."

His hands were biting into her shoulders and he had her half pulled into his lap. She tried to open her eyes but the light, too dark upon her last memory, was blazing like two suns.

"I know you don't want to honey, but please. I need you too."

"You're damn pushy." She muttered.

"Hi! Hi there beautiful." He was smiling at her when she opened her eyes, but it was strained and tight. She tried to smile back but she just couldn't. "You scared me. I don't like it."

"I don't like it either." Cool yet smokey, Natasha joined them followed by a harried Dr. Cho. Oh look, she brought two medics and a stretcher. That's not going to make this any more embarrassing at all.

Dr. Cho was shining a light in her eyes and asking her questions Darcy didn't have the answers to. She felt light headed and dumb, the headache taking away all her thoughts. She tried to get up at first and no one would let her, least of all Tony who still had ahold her. He smelled nice, a little sweaty and like some kind of oil but under it was a citrusy aroma.

"It's Pepper's soap." He told her. Oh! She said that out loud.

"Yes, you did." Dr. Cho's smile was nice. "Uh... thank you? Are you still dizzy? You hit your head pretty hard, that lump is already swelling. Darcy, can you stand? Do you want to try?"

No she fucking didn't. Not now that the panicky feeling had worn off and the headache became all the focus of her attention. She want to stay right where she was, but she assented anyway. Natasha took her arm and Tony boosted her from the back. Things were really bad since he hadn't made any sarcastic remarks. The two guys with the stretcher were looking bored and she absolutely did not want them laying their hands on her. Darcy was pretty sure if she could get up and walk on her own, Dr. Cho wouldn't make a fuss.

It mostly worked, which these days was good enough for Darcy. Natasha, her dear dear friend, took the brunt of her weight. She was going to bake her something extra special just for that. Triple chocolate cupcakes with whipped caramel icing. Totally gonna be a thing.

They went to medical. All of them. It was way crowded in the elevator. And warm.

"No ma'am," Tony was poking his finger in her face, the way that never failed to irritate her. "No sleeping! Even I know better than that. Keep those bright eyes open!" She tried to bat his hand away but her arm fell heavily to her side.

"It's ok, myshka. I will give Tony what he deserves later." Darcy completely missing the pale jade wink sent Tony's way.

******

Darcy was in the hospital room, she had a cold compress on her head and an IV attached to her arm. It was a good thing she was kind of out of it because she absolutely hated needles. It wasn't the pain or the sharp object that disturbed her. It was the foreignness of the metal touching the inside of her vein. It was because of the invasiveness of the thing. Rattling around in there. Gross.

She was valiantly ignoring the plastic tube and trying to eaves drop on the two people outside her room.

"She is grossly underweight. And dehydrated. She's also showing signs of exhaustion and anemia."

"I've been monitoring her eating habits closely. How can this be?" Darcy's fear came true. Natasha did not sound happy at all.

"She isn't showing signs of bulimia. Or any other dieting behaviors. Her blood is clean of any stimulants or drugs of any kind. I'm at a loss." The doctor said.

"Where is Tony?" A new voice said, low and feminine.

"Clint's got eyes on him. He's on the roof, yelling for Heimdell to send, and I quote, "Point Break's quarter bouncing ass" back down. He is blaming Thor for getting his future "chosen spawn", "knocked up with a life sucking alien baby" and is demanding a solution."

"Has there been a response?" Pepper asked, managing to sound amused and worried.

"It's only been an hour. There might not be one for a while."

"I'll run more test and push fluids on her. I'd like her to stay here over night just in case." Dr. Cho informed them.

Well. Poop. Darcy did not want to stay in the cold hospital room overnight. As much as she missed Thor, she would rather stay in their bed than anyone else's.

She vowed to tell him so when he got back. Just in case she never got another chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be sporadic for the next month. I need to buckle down and get this move done!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy gets a surprise visitor that no one will be surprised by.

Dreams are strange. Vivid landscapes and noises that are not noises. Simple gestures that can be absolutely terrifying. How warm blood feels dripping from her fingers. Darcy was plagued with nightmares during her stay under the close surveillance of Dr. Please call me Helen, Cho. Her only relief came with a mist, laced with magic. A touch, cool and gentle. She didn't know who the woman was, tall and slim with gently curled blonde hair, but she was very comforting. The singing something that melted Darcy's anxiety away.

"She's beautiful, my golden boy."

"Aye." Thor responded.

Wait. Thor? Darcy popped her eyes open. They felt dry and gritty but it was a small price to pay to see him again. "You came back." She said numbly. He was dressed in his regalia, chest plate and cape and all. His hair was braided in a way he never bothered with on earth. And his face was hard. She'd only seen it that stony a few other times, when he worried.

"Of course, Hjarta." Thor's big hand palmed her cheek.

"I missed you." She whispered as if to herself.

"And I, you." He whispered back as well as he could. Thor didn't do whisper well.

"I see." The woman said to herself, though she was hardly surprised.

"Sweet One, this is my mother, Queen of Asgard, the Lady Frigga." Thor said formally. He never let go of her cheek though. "Mother, this is Lady Darcy, Queen of the labs."

Darcy couldn't help but bark out a laugh.

"It's wonderful to meet you Darcy. I must say I am surprised. But it is a happy one. I'm only sorry it is not under better circumstances." The Queen of another planet was holding onto Darcy's unencumbered hand delicately, patting the back of her knuckles.

"Why are you crying? Do you hurt? I shall call the healer." Thor said.

"No!" Darcy protested. "I'm ok! It's just the hormones." It had better be the fucking hormones. When had she become such a whiner?

"Ah. Yes." Queen Frigga said. "Those I remember well. The mood swings. You're poor father had to lock himself in his study. I would go on such a tear."

"He still whines about it." Thor teased his mother. She rolled her eyes in the most regal of fashions. Darcy was pretty sure if she tried to do the same she would wind up looking like she was having a seizure. "Darcy, Hjarta, what has caused you such distress? I cannot slay the beast if you don't tell me where to find them,"

She could not stop crying and she wasn't even trying to hide it this time.

"You have a wonderful relationship with your mother." She almost wailed. "It's beautiful dammit!" And then in a smaller, less confident voice. "I don't have a mother, or a father." She was feeling sorry for herself which just made her mad.

"Will it help if I tell you Tony has given to be the talk of shovels? He was quite inventive." Thor's air quotes made her laugh.

Lady Frigga smiled kindly at her. "Is there anything we can do to make you more comfortable? The healers here have seen to your body. But what of your spirit?"

Darcy leveled a look at her. Thor's mom was sincere with her offer. It completely flabbergasted Darcy. How can someone so kind and gentle be the queen of a planet. And married to the stubborn judgmental Odin. Of course, now, Darcy was so sure he wasn't far off from the goat comment.

"There's a stack of papers on the kitchen table." She said faintly. "I need them."

Lady Frigga was frowning. "Perhaps work is not the best idea. You need rest." A cool dry hand laid softly on her brow.

"''Tis not work, Mother, ''tis the fostering contract I spoke of."

"Oh! Excellent! Then I shall fetch it so that you may speak a word or two in private." Her tone was playful and suggestive. She winked.

"And how will you know how to get there Mother? We've only just to the Tower."

"You boast of a helpful man in the ceiling. Shall he not be able to help me now?"

"I would be delighted Queen Frigga. Just follow the blue lights and I will take you to where you wish to be." Jarvis's voice was a missed thing. Darcy had been going crazy with his constant updates on her health so she sent him into watch mode. Now she was regretting that fit of pique.

Thor's mom left and Darcy was suddenly aware of how big and towering Thor was over her bedside. She wasn't afraid of him. Had never been really and she wondered idly how she had never noticed before..

"Thor..." she began. She was going to say this. It was going to come out. "I... I'm not sure how to say this." She swallows audibly. He was frowning at her and she didn't know why. It made her want to hesitate even more. "I... uh ...."

"Is this about the babe?" He asked kindly.

"No... not really. Not at all actually."

"Oh? Then what troubles you, Hjarta?"

"What does that mean." He raised his eyebrows at her "Hjarta. What does that mean?"

"Did I not tell you?"

"Don't answer a question with a question" even though she had done just that just moments ago. "And no. You did not tell me."

"Well, Sweet One. It means My Love." His face was grave and a little pale beneath the tan of his home planet.

"Hmmm." She had suspected as much. Darcy was big on context clues and sneaky Thor was still a thing. "Is it specific to genders? Like if a female were saying it to male would it still have the 'aaa' sound?"

Thor straighten up from her bed. "Yes. It would." He said. He sounded so very serious.

"I suppose that won't do then. I'll have to use the English version. Wouldn't want people to get confused." Her throat felt like there was huge frog in it and she wanted to bury her face under the hospital blanket to hide her burning face. His laugh was of quiet disbelief.

"You may call me Sváss. It means beloved." His blue eyes were misty or hers were enough for the both of them. "Or, you may call me Husband."

Trust Thor to jump from admitting feelings to a lifetime commitment. She had to give him credit though, it was a pretty damn smooth proposal. She didn't even care there wasn't a ring.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mild smut

Darcy was sleeping again. Well, she was dozing, interspersed with blinding wakefulness. She did not feel like she was getting any rest but she was feeing better and less like a dull lumpy rock. Thor had taken up residence next to her bed. He was reading again. A comforting sight. Tony had come and gone with very few words when she handed him the signed adoption papers. Pepper had brought her a cashmere blanket and fuzzy slippers. She had thanked Darcy silently, mouthing the words behind a stoic Tony.

That was hours ago and now Darcy was in that half between state, where all the sounds were soft and not alarming. Thor was speaking with his mother, who was standing at the window. "She told you she loves you?" Lady Frigga asked.

"Of a sort." Thor's voice wasn't exactly smug. "I told her she is to be my wife."

"How romantic. Your father has taught you well." The sarcasm dripped with fondness. "What was her response?"

"She said nothing." Thor stated. He did not sound concerned.

"So she didn't agree?" Lady Frigga's voice got closer.

"I have found it best to give her time to get used to things. She needs time to think and fret but in the end she comes around."

"Thor, if she heard you say that, she would be rightful in using violence on your person." His mother was scandalized. Darcy was agreeing about the violence but she was too sleepy to move. Plus the eavesdropping was making her feel funny inside.

"Darcy will be my wife. We have spoke of this already."

"Yes and as I said before you brought Jane Foster to Asgard. Were your affections so shallow?"

"She was infected with the Aether. And at the time, I cared very deeply for her. She did not feel the same." Thor's voice had no inflection. "My feelings for Darcy grew over time. They are strong and steady and based on friendship, not the flash of adventure."

"I also imagine there is a healthy dose of lust in there." The Queen drawled. "She is very beautiful."

"Her beauty is only outmatched by her wit and kindness." Thor said. He had leaned forward and was stroking her brow. Darcy dozed again. She dreamt of wild fields of sunflowers and baby lambs.

"I am concerned about her lack of response to your proposal and her almost declaration of love. Also, her acquiescence to the fostering of Tony Stark when she had protested before."

"How is this concerning Mother? I do not understand the female mind as well as you. Please, enlighten me." Thor joked.

"She is bidding her farewells."

"That does not make any sense. Where is she gong? Do you think she will run?" Thor voice was hard. In complete denial of the idea.

"She does not think she will survive." Lady Frigga said sadly.

"She will." Thor's will would make it so.

Darcy dropped off again and did not dream again. When morning broke she woke up to being carried out of medical. Thor had her tucked up against his chest and he was speaking quietly to Dr. Cho.

"My mother has the experience in dealing with these types of pregnancies. She will be of great help to you. Please. Trust her."

"I'll take all the help I can get." Dr. Cho said thankfully. "Make sure she stays in bed for the day. She's probably going to be dizzy. And make sure she eats. And takes her vitamins. And..."

"Dr. Hellen Cho I promise to take very good care of her. You have my word." Thor's solemn vow rumbled against her cheek.

"Well then. Ok. Sounds good!" Dr. Cho chirped.

"You bamboozled her with your pretty manners." Darcy yawned.

"Ah! You are awake!" He rolled her up for a kiss, sweet and chaste. He continued to give her kisses until the elevator got to their floor. And down the hall. And inside their apartment.

Thor laid her on the bed, gently. His kisses turned less than chaste and too aggressive to be sweet.

"Are you hungry?" He asked against he the line of her throat. "I am... ravenous." He claimed. Well damn. She was looking for some hanky panky.

Oh. Oooohhhhhhh. Darcy sighed and then gasped when he raked his teeth down the tendon in her neck and then shoved his hand down her leggings. He hooked two fingers inside her lady bits. "How you quicken for me." He wondered and made his way down her body. She was pretty sure by the time he stripped her, that the leggings did not survive. Thor was hell on a wardrobe.

"You smell so sweet." His face was right there. Breath hot against her labia. She wasn't sure what he was smelling, she probably needed a shower real bad. She didn't get a chance to protest before he dove in to swipe his tongue from her clit to her center. His tongue stabbed into her and he made guttural grunting sounds as he ate her out.

Oh fuck. He was killing her with that sinful dirty mouth.

"You've become sweeter, like honey. And you weep more. Especially when I do this." His tongue was playful on her bud. He wiggled it, the pressure no where near enough to bring her to completion. She giggled at him which turned to a moan as he eased two fingers into her soppy core.

He spent what felt like hours, teasing and playing until she was praying for him to enter her. "Soon, little one, very soon. First I want you to come like this, just from my mouth. Can you do that?"

She nodded fervently. He was back to sucking and licking her nether lips. His teeth were sharp but but his tongue was soft as he lapped at her. Thor's nose kept bumping into her clit bringing bright white flashes of pleasure and his beard rubbed against her thighs which felt dirty and divine. It wasn't until he really started suckling did she start crying out. Her hips got wild and her hands were buried in his thick blonde hair.

"Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!" She cried when he barely touched her butthole with his wet fingertip. "Oh my gawd!"

"Wicked, wicked girl." He praised and she broke into a shivery shaking mess. "There you go." He crooned, lightly petting her moist and spasming pussy.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is adorable. Darcy eats Apple pie, and Thor eats...

"Thor, why is Tony sleeping on our couch? And why does it smell like paint in here?" After Thor had served her breakfast in bed complete with a whole does of vitamins and gross electrolyte infused drink, Darcy had taken another nap. Her body just wasn't ready to be done with the sleeping. But now it was the middle of the afternoon and she was so bored.

Tony was curled up on their couch. It was true how people looked younger and sweeter while asleep. Darcy snapped a pic for prosperity. She was going to enjoy using it against him.

"I believe Anthony made a gift for you." Thor was in the kitchen, grilling meat. It was making her mouth water.

"What kind of gift?" She asked staring at her boss who was also now legally, her father. Weird.

"It's through there." Thor said. He didn't follow her into the spare room. There was no illumination so Darcy flipped the switch.

"Oh. My. Gawd." The walls were painted a soft yellow with white trim. There was a brand new crib, made of dark wood and matching furniture for all her baby needs. He had hung curtains in white with the faintest image of tiny Mew-Mews stitched onto them. There was a wall high shelf with cubby holes. He'd put books and baby paraphernalia and one gold figure shaped into Ironman. It was Tony's version of a piggy bank. If the thing could fly she was going to knock him upside the head with it but after closer inspection she was pretty sure it was just a piggy bank. He even put in a day bed and a rocking chair. Darcy sat in it and melted into the comfortable cushion.

"He worked all night on it. Clint, Sam and Cap helped but Tony went that extra mile." Natasha was in the room. Darcy hadn't heard her come in.

"It's perfect." Darcy said dreamily.

"Inmate him change the paint color. Hot rod red isn't very soothing."

"No. It isn't." Darcy let out a watery laugh.

"Myshka. Do not scare me like that again." Natasha, completely out of character, rushed to Darcy and knelt next to her.

"I won't." Darcy hoped.

"You don't understand how... how much I care." Natasha's eyes were liquidy and huge.

"I'm... beginning to understand." Darcy said slowly. "I'll pay better attention. I promise."

"Great. That's what I want to hear. Now, myshka? How do you feel about shaving cream?"

"I don't know. Do you have a feather?" Darcy grinned.

"I think Pepper has a quill pen."

"You had better call her and tell her to bring it."

Twenty minutes later, all three ladies were standing in the living room with a fluffy faced Tony Stark.

"I'm pretty sure this is why he has trust issues." Pepper mused.

"He's just lucky Thor doesn't have a razor and I'm too lazy to go get one." Darcy stated.

"That facial hair does have a life of its own." Natasha spoke up. "There's a man I've met in Prague with it tattooed on his bicep."

"Please don't ever tell him that!" Pepper demanded. Darcy laughed at her still taking pictures. He was such an easy mark and she wondered what else they could do while he was out.

"You are so grounded." Tony's dark eyes opened looking alien in the mountain of shaving cream on his face.

"Fun ruiner!" Darcy exclaimed, then ran away cackling.

  
*******

Thor, the big lug of thunder was snoring. Darcy, for her part was kind of smug about it. Dinner, which had to be moved to the Main Table to fit everybody and then had dragged out into an impromptu family night complete with board games and where in the hell had those come from? Clint, the sneak, beat everybody and crowed until Natasha had taken matters into her own hands. Hearing the Hawkass squawk was fun for all involved.

Frigga spent most of the evening tattling on her son. Darcy thought she was crazy good at diplomacy because she never once mentioned Loki's name. She also baked this pie, apple, and wouldn't let anyone but Darcy eat it.

"This is Ambrosia." Darcy moaned. She felt no shame eating the whole thing. She even growled when Clint tried to put his grubby little hands on it.

"Close enough." Frigga laughed delighted at the faces Darcy was making. "It warms my heart to see you like it." Frigga sighed and shared a look with Thor.

"Mother, where did you get the apples?"Thor had set his tipped back chair down with a thump and corrected his lazy posture. His hand that had been idly playing with a piece of Darcy's loose dark hair, stilled and settled on her back.

"From a dear friend." Frigga said vaguely. She had risen and was taking her plate to the kitchen sink. The room collectively grew silent.

Thor stared at her through narrowed eyes. "Does Father know."

"Your Father has... changed." Frigga said, still turned away. Darcy could hear how strangled she sounded. So there was something going down with the pie. It didn't stop her from eating it. Natasha was shooting worried looks at the pie plate and then Darcy's stomach. Tony was set in motion to grab the fork from her hands. This wouldn't do at all.

"Lady Frigga," Darcy said around a mouthful of crumbly goodness. "You're about to have some disgruntled and overprotective Avengers on your hands."

"Oh!" The genteel lady exclaimed. "Idunn would never give out any bad apples. She takes great pride in having the best. Too much sometimes." Lady Frigga murmured.

"That time she was kidnapped by Pjazi" Thor agreed. Frigga was nodding along.

"She really does not like flying." The two royalty laughed and the room seemed to settle. Thor would never be this relaxed of something were wrong.

Darcy, almost full to bursting, happily continued eating her pie. Thor laughed at her chipmonked cheeks and kissed her forehead. Later, when they were in their apartment, he stripped them both. She tried to shy away from him. Her belly was swollen with food and baby. Thor knelt, both hands on her flanks. He kissed her softly protruding stomach, the beard tickled. Darcy squirmed but he held her steadfast.

Thor placed multiple sweet kisses to her belly and was speaking quietly in his own tongue. He lifted his head and his eyes burned in the dim bedroom. She ran her hands through his hair and he nuzzled back into her baby (food) bump. It didn't take long for him to travel down further. The first swipe of his tongue was soft. Then he made a noise, half groan and half growl, his hands moved to her bottom and he pulled her closer. Thor went after her wetness like she was the ambrosia.

He pulled away with a strange yet lustful look. Then he lay down on the floor. "Come here Little One."

"Where do you want me." She asked huskily.

"Right here." He pointed to his lips, still slick with her.

"You want me to sit on you face?" She sounded surprised and aroused.

"Indeed. Little One, I want you to smother me with your little quim. I want you to ride my tongue and take you pleasure." This was so different. He was giving her control. Of a sort, because it wasn't like he couldn't take it back at any time.

Darcy, awkward by nature and even more so by how encumbered she felt, let him guide her down over his face.

"Further, Darcy, do not tease." He demanded. She sighed and felt his nose bump her pussy lips. It felt weird and butterflies were taking up residence in her sternum. Thor got impatient with her and wrapped his arms around her thighs to fully seat her.

"Oh... fuck!" She cried out falling forward. She caught herself on his massive chest. He was using his teeth to destroy her every resolve. Darcy didn't mind one bit. She ground down and wiggled, he held onto her spread thighs tighter.

Darcy, enjoying Thor's hard work and growing more and more mindless with pleasure, rubbed his chest in encouragement. Her finger tips caught one of his pebbled nipples. He gasped against her and renewed his efforts. She laughed and plucked at the small dark golden nipple.

Thor bucked his hips and used his beard on her thighs.

"You fucker," she groaned and tried to find his mouth again. "Ahhhhh!" She cried when he pulled at her nether lips, sucking on them roughly. She continued to play with his nipples until he pushed her up.

"Wench. I should punish you for torturing me." He slapped her ass. "Ride me." He commanded and helped her into position. She took him slow. Slow enough for his breathing to speed up as he restrained himself from slamming up into her. He felt so big this way and she knew he was going to go so deep. It was exhilarating.

Thor held her hands to brace her descent, their fingers laced. He squeezed his eyes shut when she finally reached the end of his length. She was making small worried meeping noises.

He let her set the pace and Darcy took it slow and easy, rising up and falling back down. He seemed to like it when she circled her hips and pushed back. His thick cock was stretching her so deliciously and she was enjoying the illusion of power. For long moments she took her time and her fun until he finally broke. Thor griped her ass cheeks to hold her in place, then did his best to jackhammer into her very core. Darcy lost the fight with gravity and landed with her face right next to her new favorite plaything. She licked and suck at his tiny pebbles.

"Yes, Little One, take your fill. You squeeze me so tight this way. Your juices are sliding down my bollocks. Aaaaghhh. Sharp teeth." He retaliated by spanking her. Darcy had never thought she would be into this kind of stuff but that sharp quick flare of pain made her cry out in ecstasy. "Sweet Little One. You take it so beautifully." He spanked her again and then again. Darcy could feel herself gush with each hit. Her clit was jumping, rubbing against his pelvic bone. She was going to cum soon.

Thor beat her to it. She was pitching both his nipples and tugging like he would spent hours doing to her. He cried out and she felt the hot rush of his sperm flood her. Damn. Thor, though, pulled her up for a deep and thorough kiss.

"Hands and knees, Little one."

She obeyed. He got behind her and used his fingers to push his cum back inside. Then he laid back down and had her sit on his face, in the opposite direction.

"Oh! Ooooohhhhh!!!" She moaned. Her whole body thrilled when he used his tongue to clean her out. Her lips felt swollen and raw and his tongue was soothing, taking broad strokes. She looked down and his eyes were open and watching her every reaction. Damn that was hawt. He groaned when he tasted fresh juices from her body.

"Can you take me again? I am still hard." He asked in between nibbling on her throbbing clit.

"Yes." She told him.

"Rise up. Arms on the bed." He pushed her forward. She clutched at the blankets and groaned long and load when he pushed inside. He felt absolutely fucking huge and he was mashing her g-spot, cruelly.

"That's it My Love." He crooned and bent forward to lick the sweet spot on her neck. She was pretty sure he was giving her a hickie as he fucked her with a slow yet alarming pace. She broke when he snaked a hand around and pushed hard on her nerve bundle.

"Aaaarrgggghg" she screamed into the mattress. He fucked her right through it until she was begging him to stop. "Please. I can't." She was crying.

"Yes. You can." He growled in her ear. And she did, shaking and screaming as he pounded up into her. That man was going to kill her one day.

Now he was passed out and she was wide fucking awake. She had never felt better. She should've been in a sex drunk stupor. Or just sleepy from all the orgasms and the overeating. But she wasn't. She felt like she could run a mile.

Just what was in that pie?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy fixes it

"I don't understand why I have to go." Tony, wasn't even trying to engage in quiet conversation with an obviously distressed Pepper. He was throwing his hands up and Darcy was doing her best to give them a moment. Tony wasn't having any of it. He stormed off. Pepper stared after him with her mouth parted and her eyes on fire. She looked kind of scary. And beautiful.

"Anything I can help with." At seven months pregnant, Darcy's duties had been greatly restricted, despite her protest. Pepper smiled kindly, if a little worriedly at her. The red head's eyes trained on her blimp of a stomach.

"No, sweetheart, Tony is just being his stubborn self." Pepper looked up fondly. "You know you don't have to work anymore. As Tony's heir you can laze away your days eating bonbons and playing video games."

"Trying to fire me Pep? Not nice. I'm in the family way you know." Darcy joked. The whole team had been on her about taking it easy. Even Frigga, who had been the ultimate support, was asking her to take time off from wrangling Tony. And Tony? Well, the project he'd been working on was taking three times as long because he was too worried about over working her. It was driving Darcy insane.

And that was not taking into account the feeding.

Tony had taken to popping blueberries in her mouth without even asking. She'd be beboppin along doing her thing and then she'd be ambushed with food. Natasha was killer with the protein bars. Steve would always be too full for half his sandwich. Sam had the good stuff. She actually sought him out when she need chocolate. And Clint had doubled his standing order of pizza deliveries. She didn't mind that one either. Cheesy goodies wasn't hard to say yes to.

Thor seemed to be the only one not to badger her. After his mother arrived that line between his eyes disappeared. She wasn't sure why but he seemed relaxed somehow. And the sex had taken a surprisIng turn. He was always considerate but now he took her at her word that she would not break. And he did his best to break her. It was wonderful.

"Pep. What's the matter?" Darcy focused on the moment. "Pepper wasn't exactly wringing her hands but she looked to be about a heartbeat away.

"There's a conference. It's kind of a big deal. The plan is to showcase Tony's engine as a gateway to clean and affordable energy. I know he's almost done with it. Tony doesn't want to go. And Darce. He needs to be there." Pepper looked beside herself. "They'll never take it seriously if he's not there."

"Okay. Why does he not want to go?" Darcy asked. She had plopped down on Tony's stool and held the talkers woman's hand, she was stroking her knuckles in a soothing way.

"It's in a month." Pepper stated.

"Well that's plenty of time to change his mind but doesn't explain why he wouldn't want to attend." Darcy explained

"There's going to be all the brightest minds there." Pepper hedged.

"Call it pregnancy brain but I am not picking up what you are throwing down." Darcy was patient. Pepper wasn't the best liar and she was trying to hide something.

"Maybe he's right. We can do it another time." Pepper mused.

"Okay. Pep. I can tell something's up. If you don't want to tell me that's fine. Just tell me it isn't because you don't think I can handle it."

"That's not it at all!" Pepper exclaimed. "Ok, don't look at me like that. I... he... we just want to protect you!"

"Yeah. I get that. But I still think you should tell me." Darcy demanded. Silly Pepper, trying to lie to a mother to be.

"Tony thinks it's too close to the due date. He doesn't want to go without you. He also doesn't want you traveling. So he's decided not to go."

"And..." Darcy promoted. No way was that all.

"Jane Foster is a presenter."

Well then. Darcy straightened in her seat. "Does he have to register? Get him registered if so. What are the dates. I might have to reschedule some things. And I need to make sure Thor is free. Don't worry Pepper. I can handle Tony. No way is he gonna hide his genius just because of this."

"But...!"

"No buts Pepper! Jane Foster does not get to dictate Tony's actions. And Tony doesn't get to use her or me as an excuse!" Darcy ran out of the room as fast as her waddle could carry her.

"Jarvis! Take me to Tony."

"Miss Lewis, he is on the Quinjet landing pad."

"Good, easy to push him off when he argues with me."

"I will be ready to dispatch Mark 42 when you are ready."

"You're a good bro, Jay."

"My pleasure." He replied.

The landing pad was windy. Tony, the ass, was sitting in the middle of it pouting, with his knees drawn up and his fingers locked around them. Darcy took her time to settle down next to him.

"That looks wildly uncomfortable, daughter mine."

"You're the one that picked this place." She leaned her head on his tense shoulder. He was right. It wasn't comfortable. She hoped he would take pity on her and move them to some place with cushions.

"You didn't have to come up here." He said as quiet as she'd ever heard him.

"Pish tosh. Pepper told me what's wrong." She pinched his bicep.

"Ouch! Abuse! Told you did she? You mean you nettled her into telling her." He leaned over and kissed her forehead to soften his rebuke.

"She wouldn't have caved if she didn't want to." Darcy admonished. "I think you're being a dick."

"Wow. Alien baby has made you little miss not so nice." Tony remained still, but he suddenly seemed a million miles away. "It's my tech. I can do what I want with it."

"True." She admitted. "But people need your tech. Almost as much as they need Ironman."

"Maybe I'm just selfish."

"You can lie to yourself all you want but we both know that isn't true. When I say you're being a dick, I mean to me."

"Now that is slanderous. Shorty, what could you possibly mean by that?"

"You're taking away my opportunity to rub my happiness into Jane's smug little face."

Tony barked out a laugh and moved his arm from his knees to her shoulders. "You got style kid, I like the way you lie."

Darcy blinked both eyes at him. Ok, so she was shit at winking but he got the idea.

"Come on, little momma, let's get you inside before Thor has my head on a platter."

"Dumb. Everyone knows he prefers spikes."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More porn. I think I might have a problem...

Darcy was taking a nap. She was prone to them in the early evenings before dinner. Lady Frigga would tell her the old stories and sometimes sing. Darcy had started knitting again and Frigga was the calmest of her little family. She liked the quiet when the baby was moving around and kicking her ribs. Dr. Cho extolled the healthiness of the baby but Darcy could attest to it. So when Darcy would leave the labs she would seek Thor's mom out and let the woman sooth her into rest.

Thor would wake her in time to eat. Lately she was craving pickles and cottage cheese. Together. He would shake his head at her and make her eat something a little more healthy. Blech.

His favorite method of waking her was kisses. Sweet and easy drugging kisses that would bring her out of sleep slowly. Darcy always imagined violins when he kissed her like that. His fingers making music as they smoothed out her brow. He was always grinning at her when she would awaken.

"So disgruntled my sweet?" He asked.

"Your son is playing at kick boxing." She mulled.

"Our daughter is a spritely dancer." He kissed her to still her protests. It didn't work.

"Our son," she stressed, "will play baseball and dance and kick box." Darcy was defiant.

"She will also be a great painter and story teller and swords woman." He continued. Thor was helping her up off the bed.

"I'm so huge." She groaned, not thinking. Thor's face got thunderous like it did whenever she said anything of the sort. "I mean, the babe is big. He's probably got your ego, taking up all that space."

"Hjarta. Are you hungry now? Or do you think you can wait?" Thor was playing with the neck of her shirt. It was black with red buttons. Natasha had picked it out and if Thor's face was an indication, it wouldn't last five more minutes.

"What did you have in mind?" She tried to scoot away from him. He blocked her. She tried to duck under his arm and he went with her. He was nuzzling her neck and his arm was locked around her ribs beneath her heavy and aching breasts. He palmed one and pulled her closer. Darcy gasped when he plucked cruelly and a wet spot grew beneath his fingers.

She was right about the shirt not making it. He owed her big time. She had very few things that fit anymore. In the meantime, Thor frog marched her to the free standing mirror next to the dresser. It was a fancy thing that had shown up one day after Darcy had gone shopping with the ladies.

It had also become Thor's favorite sex toy. The fiend. She looked weird, shirtless with a boring bra on and yoga pants. Her breast hung heavily with their weight plus the milk. The skin felt too tight. Thor stood behind her and massaged her tits slowly. He took great pleasure in manipulating her heavy jugs. And watching. He could make her cum this way. Watching him watching her as he tortured her lactating teats. His words not hers. And the things that came out of his mouth! She was just glad their apartment was sound proof.

When he wasn't drinking from her. Darcy wasn't so sure about this kink of his. Thor loved to take his fill from her milky tits. He would sometimes ambush her in the labs and pull her into the bathroom. He'd sit on the toilet and seat her in his lap. Then he would ruck up her shirt and feast, one hand holding her in place and the other buried in her pussy, diligently stabbing at her pleasure button until she would lock up and shake her whole body almost out of his grasp. He never let her fall though, so she continued to only halfway protest.

Still, Darcy thought it was weird. The sexuality of a natural body function. She was also a little afraid of what would happen after the baby was born. But for now she chose not to worry about it and she chose to enjoy the orgasms he rung from her.

"You are beautiful." Thor told her, still behind her and suckling on her neck. Was it weird for a woman almost 8 months pregnant to have hickies? Darcy didn't care. She sighed and leaned back letting him take her weight.

"You're biased." She told him.

"I can see have been remiss in telling you these truths. I should have been more honest with you in the beginning." He moved a hand up to her cheek, trailed it down to her lips. It looked strange in the mirror but felt thrilling. She licked his thumb, wet with her milk, as he wanted her to. It tasted sweet like his mouth when he kissed her.

"You smell divine." His nose was in her hair. "And you glow. You've always had this look about you. Pale and creamy skin, flushed with mischief. But now you glow, the epitome of motherhood. I can barely tear my eyes away."

He was swaying and running his hands over her protruding belly. She wasn't wrong saying she was huge. And she felt about 11 months pregnant. But he made her feel like a million bucks as his warm calloused palms stroked her like when he would rub lotion on her after her bath.

Thor dispensed with her bra and leggings. He had his head hooked over her shoulder. "Will you take me like this, Little One?"

He really didn't have to ask. Thor braced her arms on the sturdy mirror and lifted one of her legs, spreading her wide for them both to see. She bit her lip and whimpered when he eased inside. The stretch was still insane and this way... she could see it. Her lips fluttered around him, sensitive and loving his girth.

Thor was easy with her, but relentless as he drove into her Ike a piston. She was moaning and doing her best to take it without screaming. He still had a hand on her leaking tit and she watched several droplets roll down her belly to the floor. The idea made her spasm.

"Yes, tighten up for me Love, I want to feel you cream. I want to lick it up from your thighs. Give it to me Darcy, my Darcy." He bit her earlobe and suddenly she was squeezing his dick like a vice. She shook and shuddered and he filled her with spunk.

"Whew." She said when he eased her leg down. He was grinning down at her.

"Better Little One?" He asked. He turned her around and backed her up to the dresser, then he proceeded to go through with his promise to clean her.

She clutched his hair around her belly and cried "yes, yes, yes!!!" As he brought her off again. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A showdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter would not have happened without my loverly sister DomestivatedTendencies!!!!

"I don't like this." Natasha was crowded up next to Darcy near the stage. She had outright refuse to let Darcy out of her sight for the three days they'd been in Prague. Darcy let her have her way, content to order Steve around. She really wasn't feeling up to all the bending and carrying. Plus, Dr. Cho had forbid her from lifting anything heavier than five pounds. Thor had taken these instructions to heart. And Darcy let him because her back was outright killing her and she was afraid she might pee herself.

The entire group had come except for Sam and Bruce. Even Frigga was exploring the place, Thor as escort. The queen was enjoying the primitive technology. She would randomly laugh at the things she saw and Thor would have to subtly try to shush his mother. It made Darcy cackle.

Clint stayed close as well, except when he was on snack duty. Some genius had hired a chef that made those delicious tiny meatball things with some kind of fancy cheese. Darcy felt like she'd eaten her weight in them. And why they hadn't moved their stage closer to the snack table she would never understand. Poor planning. That's what it was.

Tony was... exuberant. And fretful. And then exhilarated. And then a mother hen. Pepper could barely keep up. She said she hadn't seen him this worked up since the early days of Ironman. So Darcy did her best to stay away from anyone or anything that would draw attention and she didn't try to shake Natasha's steady gaze.

These actions did not stop the rampant whispering. It didn't bother Darcy so much as it bothered anyone else. Having grown up with an early case of beaten with the puberty stick and the stigma of foster child, Darcy had learned how to ignore the salacious gossip. The iPod helped. She could listen to music and be bossy. Call it a skill.

She had only seen Jane once. And that was enough to make her never want to see that amount of hate directed her way again.

"Natasha, you don't like anything."

"You are too exposed Myshka."

"I have mighty heroes literally surrounding me and this place has more security than Buckingham Palace." Darcy tried to ease her friend's worries.

"Thanks Pep!" Tony pipped up.

"Thank Pep for what?" Darcy asked.

"Never mind that. We should go get dressed for later. Dinner is at 9:30." Natasha tried to distract Darcy. "And you look like you could use a nap."

Darcy wasn't going to pass up an opportunity like that.

"Myshka. I know that look in your eye. I said nap. Not sexy times with Thor."

"Mean!" Darcy cried but she let Natasha lead her back to the hotel room. Lady Frigga came with. Peace settled over Darcy in a way that had been absent in the show auditorium. Natasha had been right, she felt exposed and more so than just to the scientific community. Life in the Tower was isolating yet secure. This many people in one place was too crowded. Darcy's baby momma instincts were on high alert. Exhausting to say the least. But she was absolutely spoiled by her friends and she took full advantage.

*******

The dress didn't fit. It should've fit. It was designed to fit and now, it just didn't. Darcy stared at her reflection in the mirror with a critical eye. It was the boobs. They were too big. And the belly, too many meatballs and all the baby. And her arms were chunky and if she could see her thighs... fat. She was just fat and there was no hiding it. She could say none of this out loud. If she even thought about a disparaging word she would have encouragement and protests shouted at her and it didn't change the fact that her belly was ginormous and nothing fit.

And she was weepy about it. Dammit.

"Let me help you with that." Lady Frigga said from the bedroom doorway. They were sharing a suite but more often then not they were in each other's company. She was dressed regally with her hair in a complicated up twist, the complete opposite of Darcy's loose locks. The Queen's cheekbones could cut glass. Her eyes, the same burning in Thor's, were merry. "When I was this far along, I wouldn't let the Allfather look at me much less touch me. I blamed him for Thor's big head and heavy feet. Still do." Graceful shoulders shrugged as quick hands fiddled with the binding on the shimmering dress. "Is that better?"

"Yes. I can breath now." Darcy murmured.

"Very good." A feather light hand hovered over the silver swathed mound. "Your baby sleeps and dreams of singing."

"Not my singing!" Darcy squawked.

"No." Frigga said with a twinkle. "Mine."

  
**********

Dinner was nerve wracking. It was the last night so the scientists were ready to get wild. And boy, could they party. It was loud and crowded and hot and the dancing had turned from something nifty to awkward humping so quickly it made Darcy dizzy. Thor and Lady Frigga were doing their best to ignore the shenanigans and were dancing with a few other stalwart couples. Natasha and Clint were checking the perimeter. Tony and Pepper were off doing business and Steve was on Darcy Duty. She would've felt bad for him if he didn't seem so happy with himself. She asked him why.

"The folks back home only ever dreamed of this. And I... I get to see it." His voice was filled with wonder and she marveled at how far he'd come from that angry tense man less than a year ago.

"Are you fucking Captain America too?" Jane's interrupting voice was a foreign thing, full of spite. "One avenger wasn't enough, you have to collect them all?"

"That's enough out of you." A tall and rumble tumble ready patriotic man out of time, stood at their table. He shot up fast enough to knock over his chair. His glare was hotter than a thousands suns. Damn. Steve. Action Jackson.

"Tell me Darce, whose baby are you carrying? Everyone wants to know! It's all the bastards can talk about! Is it Tony's? Does Pepper Potts know? Is it the guy with the bow? Hawkeye? The one who helped steal my research? Or the Captain, your first crush. How sweet." Jane paused her snide remarks. Her eyes had been wild but now they were trained on Darcy's stomach. "Is it Thor's? Or do you even know? Are you that big of a slut?"

"Ma'am, you need to step away before I call security." Steve warned. His voice did that thing where he was trying to be polite right before he started knocking skulls. Darcy wasn't going to lie. She kind of wanted to see him in action.

"Fuck off, Captain Asshat. This is between me and that whore." Oh look, a crowd had gathered. Just what they needed. "He always wanted you. I could tell. He was always seeking you out. Always watching and thinking I didn't know. Were you fucking then too? I should've kicked you out sooner. You're nothing but slutty fat boyfriend stealer."

Jane was looking manic. Her hair was greasy, her dress was too loose because she was shit at taking care of herself. Her face was pale beyond the red flags of anger in her cheeks. Darcy felt a little sorry for her. If she wasn't such a bitch.

"Jane. I never ever betrayed you. Never. I can't say the same thing about you." Darcy wasn't surprised by the waiver in her voice but she was by how steady her hands were and how smoothly she was able to get up. "I loved you like a sister and you treated me like dirt and I made excuses for you because you are brilliant and beautiful. But you're an idiot to think I or Thor would ever go behind your back like this and you're a moron for throwing away the two people who cared about you enough to put their own lives on hold to be a part of yours. I don't know where this anger came from and at this point, I no longer care. But you will leave me and mine alone, or you will face the wrath of my family."

"What family? No one has ever wanted you." Jane scoffed.

"Us." Tony said. He, with the others, were lined up behind Jane in a wall of vindictive Avengers.

"Me." Thor said, suddenly beside Darcy. Her hand clasped firmly in his.

"And me." Frigga came to stand beside her, the Warrior Queen.

"'Tis time for you to leave, Jane Foster." Thor said. He was firm and not unkind.

"How dare you!" Jane cried and she made move to hit him. Thor stepped in front of Darcy, just in case. "You left! Because of her!"

"You told me to leave, with no explanation. I could only do as you wished." Thor admonished.

"You loved her!" Jane was crying. "I could see it! You were already pulling away from me."

"I could not stay where I was not wanted." Thor admitted. "And I never betrayed you. Darcy and I were friends, nothing more, though you are right. I grew to care for her, greatly."

"I was right." Jane whispered to herself. "I was right! You loved her before you left!" She screamed.

"Yes. You were right." Thor sounded resigned. "But you also refused to talk to me about it and you ignored everything else. You asked me to leave and I did. You sent your friend, completely innocent of any wrong doing, into a foreign and dangerous situation, because of something beyond her control and now you are acting like a spoiled child."

"She doesn't love you. She only wants your protection. Your prestige."

"I am amazed by how little you know about anything outside of your stars. Darcy's love for me shines brighter than any sun and is more wondrous than the rainbow bridge. You've had your say, Jane Foster. Now, it's time for you to leave."

Jane made fish mouths at the surrounding spectacle and Darcy wasn't sure if she was going to spew more hate. Darcy held onto Thor's hand for dear life because she wasn't sure if she was going to punch Jane in her nasty mouth or cry like a weepy baby. Luckily she didn't have to wait long before Jane shut her aforementioned mouth and squared her shoulders. She was stopped by a cool and graceful Queen.

"Oh and Jane, dear, when Odin called you a goat? I believe he actually meant ass." Frigga said sweetly. "Blessed are the Norns who gave me Darcy Lewis as a daughter in law."

Jane literally ran away after that and Darcy sagged against Thor's sturdy chest. He wrapped his arms around her for comfort. Darcy wasn't sure if the comfort was for her or for him.

"Come dance with me." He rumbled in her ear.

"Yeah, sure," Darcy nodded in agreement, completely distracted. "One thing though... did your mom just propose for you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third part should be posted soon! I hope y'all enjoyed! Kudos and comments are life blood!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Omg! 8k hits!!!! this is so amazing! Thank you guys for reading!!!


End file.
